It is a common practice to attach fiber optic cables to various housings, connectors, or other optical devices. It is also known to structurally engage the strength member of the optical fiber to the fiber optic assemblies to provide a so-called “ruggedized” assembly. While methods and devices described in the art may be useful in various applications, there is a continuing need to develop other devices and methods that can easily be applied and mounted.